Super Hot SP Revamped: Gay Pairings
by NightcatMau
Summary: Relive the romance and desire with the gay pairings from the old series. Gay romance. Yes, that means two men in love. Don't like it, don't read. Fletchduggery, Dusklan. Mature readers only, please.
1. Viva La Vida- Fletchduggery

A/N: I don't own Fletcher or Skulduggery. If you don't like gay romance pairings I'd bail, now. You have been warned. Oh 'Viva La Vida' is a song by Coldplay.

* * *

Fletcher looked at Skulduggery uncertainly. He'd been finding excuses to teleport into Skulduggery's house, his Bentley wherever he was as of late, and as usual the Skeleton Detective seemed annoyed to see him. Fletcher felt his heart start to beat faster when that skull turned towards him, the voice and shadows of the room adding anger and displeasure to the handsome features. "What do you want now, Fletcher? Valkyrie isn't here." Fletcher flashed a weak smile in response and an annoyed Skulduggery folded his arms and looked at him.

Fletcher dropped his head, licking his upper lip, then bit it nervously. Why was it so hard to say what he'd wanted to say for all these years? Why? When all he'd ever wanted from the first moment he'd saw Skulduggery was time alone together like this to say what he had to say. But he knew he was going to get rejected, and that it was going to hurt, so maybe it was now or never, right?

He walked forward, closing the gap to face Skulduggery where he leaned against the wall, staring at Fletcher from under the brim of his dark blue hat that was tilted down over one eye at a rakish angle. And that was all it took. The sight of Skulduggery looking like that, the smell of bone and good suit and something, he swore it had to be Skulduggery's cologne. Or was it his own? He didn't know, but he was dizzy and his heartbeat was like thunder in his ears and he leaned in closer, grabbed those good lapels and drug Skulduggery into a searing kiss.

He expected a slap in the face of course, or maybe to be shot. He didn't expect for the kiss to be returned, for Skulduggery's teeth to press firmly into his lips and to feel those long arms wrap around him possessively. Then the teeth were opening, granting him access, no, demanding he take it and Fletcher was all to happy to explore. There was a surprising taste to Skulduggery's maxilla and teeth but Fletcher couldn't pin it down as the pleased grunts and questing hands on Skulduggery's part were distracting him.

Skulduggery walked him backwards, pinning him to a wall and Fletcher was gasping and trembling as those teeth pulled away from his eager mouth and started in on his neck and his gloved hands started deep powerful contractions wherever they explored, turning Fletcher's toned body into putty. Fletcher was gasping, almost crying as Skulduggery's hat got knocked to the floor and he could at last caress that skull. He was as tender as possible and Skulduggery looked up, startled, then released Fletcher from his skeletal embrace.

Hollow eye sockets stared at him for the longest time, then Skulduggery picked up his hat and put it back on. "I wondered if that would ever happen. Your curiosity is satisfied then?" He asked and Fletcher winced at the same amused tone he always got.

"Didn't anything that just happened matter to you?" He asked and Skulduggery just stared at him. "The entire time I've known you, I've always got the sense you hated me. But that couldn't stop me from feeling the way I do for you. I know you don't want to hear this, but I love you."

Skulduggery laughed, but there was a warmth to it. "Really now? That's very interesting because I've wanted to kiss you like that for the longest time." He seemed to grin and Fletcher felt himself blushing. He didn't resist when Skulduggery drew him back into his arms, still clearly grinning.

"Now then." Whispered that velvety voice that made his whole being tremble, "Why don't you try that again? Or maybe I should, hmm?" Then Skulduggery's gloved hands were cupping his face as his teeth found his lips, much more gently this time, but sweetly insistent that Fletcher give in, that he yield and he did letting Skulduggery take the lead.

Skulduggery was gentle, taking his time now as those gloved hands drifted down, finding the planes and angles of Fletcher's toned chest, drifting down to caress his ribs and dance teasingly across his stomach. Fletcher giggled, he couldn't help it and Skulduggery pulled back with an amused laugh. "Ticklish, are we? I can see you're going to be a lot of fun to be with." There was the same amused tone, but there was fondness in it as Skulduggery teasingly ruffled his hair out of place.

Fletcher laughed and ducked, then of course had to fix his hair and Skulduggery snorted in amusement. "Coffee?" Skulduggery asked almost shyly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and Fletcher nodded, following him into the kitchen.

"You know, everyone thinks being the last Teleporter is everything, that I rule the world and in a lot of ways I do. I can have almost anything I want, but-" He shrugged and Skulduggery flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"It's lonely. People only want you for what you have and when you aren't useful anymore and won't play by their rules they hate you. I know." The sat and Fletcher looked at Skulduggery in surprise. The older mage had always intimidated him, he still did, but he'd never seen this side before, Skulduggery seemed almost vulnerable and although Fletcher longed for a lover who would protect him, he found himself longing to protect Skulduggery as well.

"So what happens now?" He asked, looking at the coffee Skulduggery handed him. They'd sat in easy silence for a few minutes but he figured they had to face the truth. What had happened was wonderful, but it wasn't plausible, was it? He wanted Skulduggery to be his sword and shield to defend him against the world because he was tired of making it on his own. Tired of being so cold and lonely.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up, blinking back tears. "That depends on you, Fletcher. Do you regret kissing me?"

"God, no!"

"Good. Then you stop by whenever you feel like it, since you never stay anyplace I can find you, and we'll play it by ear, shall we?" Skulduggery leaned down and kissed him softly and Fletcher closed his eyes, thankful he'd found someone at last.

* * *

 **Oh, yes I did!**


	2. You Belong To Me- Dusklan

A/N: I don't own Caelan or Dusk. Sorry it took forever to get to this pairing request! You Belong with Me- Gay Version With Voice is an adorable vid if you haven't seen it. Oh, the perspective here flips back and forth, hence all the cute little lines.

* * *

Caelan had no idea where he was, as he stared into the misty woods, but he knew dimly that he was dreaming. A sense of uneasiness, even fear washed over him. Something was in those woods, watching him, stalking him. Without meaning to Caelan broke into a run and heard the unmistakable roar of a vampire in hot pursuit of its prey. Great.

Trees whipped by, the branches clawing him in the face, on his exposed arms. He felt like his lungs were going to burst and he ran even faster, cursing himself for being trapped in his human form, even if it was a dream, even if he had to wake up at some point. He dared to look back as the vampire closed in, as the claws raked open his shoulder, blood misting into the cold air and he saw the ugly scar across the vampire's face. _Dusk._

Caelan turned, even as his pain swelled and Dusk struck again, clawing him in the chest, shredding his shirt and raking his skin. He was ready to fight even if the stronger vampire was about to kill him and Dusk drove him forward, into the ground, hard, with a hand wrapped around his throat. Caelan tried to surge upward, to fight off Dusk even as the older vampire straddled him, but it was no use. Dusk, suddenly shifted and was his human self, but the handsome older male still kept Caelan pinned underneath him easily.

The younger vampire snarled, ready to fight, but his flailing arms only uselessly hit empty air. The older vampire grinned coldly, then Dusk was leaning in. Was he going to bite him? Caelan's heart started to thunder in his chest. _This is just a dream. This is just a dream!_ He kept telling himself, but it felt so real. He could feel Dusk's weight on him, feel how as he leaned in more and more of their bodies met, then he felt hot breath on the skin of his neck. Caelan felt the barest pressure from Dusk's fangs and knew he should fight back, he should do something. But if felt so right...

Caelan woke up, covered in sweat and stared bleary-eyed at the morning sunlight filtering in the windows. He didn't know how or why he'd come back to life, only that he did. And now he took serum like Dusk did. Dusk. The young vampire couldn't repress a shiver. He knew once Dusk was aware he was alive he'd hunt him down and kill him. So why was he having nightmares where he welcomed it?

Well, he knew why. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was attracted to Dusk. The older vampire was powerful. He could provide protection for Caelan. _If he doesn't rip my throat out first._ The young vampire thought miserably. _Why'd I have to fall in love with the one guy on the planet who wants to kill me?_

* * *

Across town a shaken Dusk tore himself from sleep. He'd had a nightmare and it had frightened him. The fact that he'd felt anything at all over a lust for revenge terrified him. _I thought I was past emotions./I He thought, shaken. At first he'd enjoyed the idea of getting revenge, of slaying Caelan, even if it was just a dream._

But the moment they'd touched, he'd felt something. Caelan was brave, he'd give him that. And the younger vampire was attractive in a naïve sort of way. But, no. Dusk shook his head. The fear was a fluke. He couldn't feel emotions. He certainly felt nothing for Caelan, even if he'd have liked to have been less forceful, to be more tender with him.

That kind of thinking, will get you killed. He told himself as he rose to greet the morning sun. But all day long he was listless. He couldn't help his need for revenge. It was part and parcel of him. But something had kept him from killing Caelan. Had made him want, for a second at least to be lovers, not sworn enemies. Dusk sighed. For a vampire who couldn't feel anything, he suddenly felt very confused.

* * *

Another nightmare, this one different than the others. Caelan was back in the woods, but this time he was dressed just in jeans. The cool air made him shiver slightly. He tried wishing for a shirt, but nothing happened. Caelan sighed and started walking slowly, not bothering to run. What was the point when the same thing always happened? Then Dusk appeared out of the swirling mist, clad all in black. He was mesmerizing, his eyes hypnotic. Caelan tried to flee knowing he wouldn't survive a fight, but he was rooted in place. He settled for a defiant snarl and Dusk smiled in reply, his own fangs seeming to grow in anticipation. "I let you off easy, last time." Dusk said, his dark eyes holding Caelan's.

Dusk started to prowl around the younger vampire restlessly, and Caelan felt an aching need for Dusk to just bite him already. "Too easy. But what is a fitting punishment for the vampire who took my only friend away from me? I've already killed one of our kind as well, so we are going to have lots of time together to decide your punishment." Then Dusk's nails were lengthening and when he ran them down Caelan's chest, the younger vampire yelped in surprise and desire.

Dusk grinned. "Now I know what your punishment is going to be. I'm going to make you beg for it." He grinned, flashing his fangs and Caelan read all his possible meanings. He couldn't suppress a whimper of desire. He tried to rally, to remember it was his job to be the dominant hunter, the master vampire in his territory. But as Dusk leaned closer, as he brushed his lips against Caelan's in a sensual gesture Caelan privately hoped the older vampire would devour him.

* * *

Dusk woke up, his heart hammering. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just kill Caelan? It was only a dream, a nightmare for God's sake! But the younger vampire fascinated him. Even though Dusk was clearly stronger he still showed no fear, even when he had to know Dusk could smell it on him. But the fear excited the younger vampire, made him willing to become... Become what? Become lovers? Dusk, being older had found it easy enough to control what Caelan wore and he had to admit, the younger vampire looked good in jeans.

But a lover? Dusk shook his head. For one, the nightmares were just that. Caelan was dead. Killed by that stupid girl he'd obsessed over. And the dead didn't come back to life, not even vampires. Maybe my exile is driving me crazy. The last thing I need is a lover. Dusk told himself. But even as he did he knew it was a lie. He'd never be alive again, never be free from the curse of vampirism. But Caelan had made him feel alive. Still, he felt trapped in the role Caelan had given him. As a monster. Caelan could never see him as a potential lover, ever, even if the young fool had been secretly pleased with their nightly game.

* * *

Caelan was surprised when Dusk was good to his word. The next nightmare, which Caelan had been yearning for, found him dressed only in cutoff jean shorts that left little to the imagination. He grinned to himself. There was no point in running, unless of course a good chase would excite Dusk into biting him. The thought brought a grin to the young vampire's face and he broke into an easy jog.

He knew he was being watched, but Dusk wasn't giving chase, so Caelan obligingly pasted a look of terror on his face and ran. Then he heard the familiar roar, and swore he felt the ground shake under the vampire's relentless pursuit. Dusk must have left the ground in a predatory leap, because the next thing a surprised Caelan knew he was pinned to the ground, face first.

But Dusk wasn't turning back. The hands that roamed over Caelan's body still bore nails that looked like talons and the creature on his back was far too heavy, far too excited to not just rip his throat out. Caelan managed to struggle forward and flip over, and stared into the black pools of the older vampire's eyes. They blinked slowly and Dusk changed at last.

His grin told Caelan everything. Dusk was playing with him. Toying with him until he got bored and killed him. And for some reason Caelan found himself liking the idea just fine. He didn't resist when Dusk rose smoothly and took him into his arms. He was very enthusiastic when Dusk claimed his mouth with his own, greedily exploring, one long-nailed hand wandering down to brush against Caelan in a place that made the younger vampire gasp with desire.

He tried to move forward, to be flush with Dusk's body, but the older vampire held him off, grinning. If he could only make Dusk loose control. Caelan remembered their fight and faked a retreat, which brought a startled Dusk forward to be the aggressor as Caelan knew it would. Then is was Caelan's turn to be perfectly indecent and when he brought his hips flush to Dusk's the older vampire gasped in surprise.

Then he was walking Caelan backwards, faster and faster until he had him pinned against a tree. Dusk growled as he ground his hips into Caelan's and the younger vampire whimpered in delight. This is it, finally! Caelan thought as Dusk grabbed him by the hair and bent his head away from him, exposing his neck. Caelan could barely see from the corner of his eye as Dusk's fangs grew and his face took on a look of ecstasy.

"Please." Caelan begged obligingly, remembering the rules of their game. Then Dusk was moving in a blur too quick for the younger vampire to follow and he cried out in relief as Dusk's fangs met his willing flesh and sank in completely. Dusk held him that way for a while, growling, feeding on his blood, then he released him with a smirk on his face. And Caelan realized, Dusk had planned it all along.

* * *

Dusk turned away. The game was over, the dreams would stop now, surely. He felt Caelan's hand on his shoulder and turned. He wanted to ask Caelan if he hadn't gotten what he wanted. "Why is the dream still going? Is any of this real?" Caelan asked, and thanks to their blood connection Dusk wondered himself.

"If it is, I'll find you in the morning. I promise. But- It can't be like this any more, Caelan, I'm tired of being the monster. If I come for you, it's as your lover, understood?" He asked and Caelan nodded. Then he did an amazing thing. He cuddled into Dusk, and somehow Dusk felt something like he would have when he was a living man. He wrapped his arms protectively around the younger vampire and kissed Caelan, then moved away, willing himself to awaken.

When he did, he knew immediately where Caelan was. He could feel his potential lover's hope, feel his need for Dusk's protection. Dusk smiled to himself, more than ready to go claim his chosen mate.

* * *

 _ **At first this was really dark and harsh, but having a gay male friend (being a pan female I like to spot check that a story works for guys as well) read the first draft really helped. I don't think my male readers would have minded the darker version, but I wanted to soften up the edges on both of them.**_


	3. Raging Fire- Shuddkin

A/N: I don't own Anton or Larrikin. Thanks go out to anon for the pairing request. "Raging Fire" is a song by Phillip Phillips.

* * *

Anton lit the candle in the darkened room, hoping against hope that the spell would work. His heart was raging inside him, wanting to go on, but wanting to retreat at the same time to avoid getting burned. How long had it been since he'd seen Larrikin? Centuries. Had his lover moved on, forgotten about him? He winced in pain, knowing that nothing might happen when he began to chant the summons, facing the black mirror, the only decoration in the room besides the pillar on which the candle stood.

At first Anton could only see his own image. He was tall, so powerfully built that people assumed he lifted weights, but it was just superior genetics. Coupled with his long black hair and magnetic good looks he knew if Larrikin was the man he remembered Anton could still be proud to court him.

The floor-length mirror started to thrum in time with his chant and the ghost of Larrikin appeared. He had only to push through and he'd be mortal until the candle was spent. For a night perhaps into the next. And although the price would be great, Anton was overjoyed when Larrikin smiled and stepped forward, the mirror at first shimmering, then shattering.

With no words he smiled coming toward Anton, playfully pushing the older mage's long black hair back. Anton grinned in response. "It's been a long time. You are sure?" He asked and Larrikin answered him with a slight nod. That was all the encouragement it took and Anton swept Larrikin into his arms and kissed him deeply.

He felt Larrikin melt into his body like he always had. Felt Larrikin's trembling hands start to explore his broad chest and strong back, sending fire racing through his veins. Anton deepened the kiss, eagerly exploring as Larrikin yielded to him as he always had and Anton couldn't be sure if the groan of desire had been his lover's or his own. He tightened his arms around his precious love slightly, knowing the strength of his arms made Larrikin feel safe, but at last he pulled back. He hadn't called Larrikin back for one last time just to bed the man. Though that can most certainly come later. He promised himself, smiling at Larrikin.

He led his younger lover to a table he'd set for them and Larrikin seemed touched. Anton poured tea for both of them. He didn't want either of the drunk and forgetting this night. Larrikin smiled at him shyly, making his heart beat faster. "Thank you, for calling me back. You do know the cost, don't you?" Larrikin asked, taking Anton's hand is his worriedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Larrikin? I'm older, let me protect you. And yes, I know." Anton said gently. "But do you remember what I promised you as I held you in my arms one last time? Not even able to kiss you because the other Dead Men were there?" Anton asked, his voice catching slightly.

"Yes, that if there was ever a way for us to be married, you'd bring me back. But how?"

"Things have changed. And we have an ally more powerful than any mage who has roamed the Earth. The spell she gave me will bind us forever, that's how this magic will work. I knew the cost and agreed. You only have to say yes, Larrikin, and we will be married. I love you. Will you marry me?" Larrikin nodded, clearly unable to speak, and Anton produced a ring box with two rings. Both shone in darkest ebon, a colour that suited a marriage brought about by Necromancy. And as Anton slipped Larrikin's ring on he kissed him chastely. They settled back into dinner, lingering over dessert, both men eyeing the candle.

The flame burned brightly yet the candle itself hadn't burned and Anton understood. They were being given time. Anton looked over at Larrikin when they had finished, the sight of how handsome and strong, yet tender and vulnerable his husband looked making his breath catch. Very tenderly he took Larrikin's hand and helped him rise from the table. There was no reason to hold back now except the fear he'd somehow hurt Larrikin with his superior strength.

"What's the matter? Afraid the big, strong man is going to hurt the helpless, tiny Dead Man? You sure didn't worry about that when you were wrestling me. In the mud yet." Larrikin said teasingly, and Anton smiled in return.

"I'd be careful, Larrikin, I remember getting you into a headlock."

"Mmm, I do too. And that's funny because although I remember you on top, I never remember wrestling that way before. And we wore a lot less clothes too." That did it. Anton growled with desire and his younger lover yelped in anticipation, then darted to the other side of the bed in the room. "You thought of everything," he teased, throwing himself down dramatically then looking upside down at Anton with a goofy grin. "Take me." Larrikin teased.

Anton laughed and settled in beside Larrikin, kissing his husband tenderly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He trailed kisses down Larrikin's throat, throwing in nips that produced soft sounds of desire, then dipped his tongue in the hollow of his lover's neck, earning a startled yelp.

Larrikin tried to rise, but Anon easily pinned him and smiled down at him. He released Larrikin's arms as he started to kiss him again, not stopping his husband as he felt hands roam inside his suit coat. He obligingly shrugged it off, then let Larrikin unbutton his shirt. Larrikin looked ready to faint from rapture as he trailed kisses of utter adoration up and down Anton's chest and Anton tilted back his head in ecstasy, groaning with delight.

The it was his turn to get Larrikin's top off, but Anton paused. "You do know I love you? That this just isn't lust? There's only ever been you, Larrikin, no other lovers before or since."

"I know." Larrikin said sweetly, his eyes misting up with tears. "I also know were wasting time being serious. Tickle, tickle, tickle." Anton collapsed with laughter as Larrikin tickled him, then had to laugh again as the younger mage straddled him to grin down goofily at him. "I always wondered what it was like on top. Nice view from up here. And before you ask, yes, you were my first, and yes, you were my only."

Larrikin leaned down, claiming Anton's lips with his own and Anton indulged him. He intended to do whatever the only man he'd ever loved wanted for as long as the candle burned.

* * *

And it turned out, when they awoke the next morning cuddled in each other's warmth the candle hadn't burned down. And it stayed that way for many, many years until at last, both men having lived many centuries together it went out and the two of the passed over together, each man content to spend all eternity at their lover's side.

* * *

 _ **Yeah, if you listen to the song's lyrics, Anton pays the ultimate price to be with the man he loves. I just didn't have the heart to make it happen in one night as I originally planned. I really love these two together hope you liked it! And yes, requests help.**_


End file.
